1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to securing tubing in a coil with an adhesive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past when a coil of tubing was to be stored in a coil, one tube was secured to the next by a band around the coiled tubing, such as twist ties, tape, frames, or other devices surrounding the entire coil. A coil of tubes has also been secured by one tube having a concave member and the adjacent tube having a convex member for fitting into the concave member. Coils of tubes have also been connected by adhesives placed on the outside of the tubes such that tangent tube portions are glued together. It is difficult to apply an adhesive to a tube and then coil  it with tangential portions glued together since the tangent space is a line which does not offer much surface area. At least one design called for a flattened tangential portion to provide for a larger surface area but the tube is then not round. There are no tubes secured together adhesively with the adhesive applied radially across the coiled tubes on one side of the coil.
There is a further need for a coiled tube to have an angled end portion for easy attachment of objects on the end of the tubing.